18 Września 1999
06.30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 06.55 Agrolinia - program rolniczy 07.40 Niezwykła Siódemka - turniej dla młodzieży 08.00 Na szczytach władzy (Powers That Be) (3/21) - serial komediowy, USA 1992, reż. Art Wolff, wyk. John Forsythe, Holland Taylor, Eve Gordon, Peter McNicol (24 min) 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Ziarno - program dla dzieci 09.10 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 09.35 Walt Disney przedstawia: 101 Dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany (emisja z teletekstem) 10.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1996 (emisja z teletekstem) 10.50 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Trudne chwile - magazyn przyrodniczy 11.15 Pan Tadeusz - teleturniej 11.35 Reportaż Jedynki 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 We własnym domu 12.30 Moskwa - cena za uległość 12.50 Sprzątanie świata 12.55 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 13.20 To jest telewizja 13.30 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Studio sport: I liga piłki nożnej przerwie: Sprzątanie świata 15.45 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - teleturniej 16.10 Kwadrat - magazyn 16.30 Miami 7 - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1999, reż. Andrew Margetson, wyk. Paul Cattermole, Jon Lee, Bradley McIntosh, Jo O'Meara (25 min) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Moda na sukces (941) - telenowela, USA 1991 (21 min) 18.15 MdM - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości i Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Batman - film SF, USA 1989, reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Michael Keaton, Kim Basinger, Jack Palance (121 min) 22.10 Sprzątanie świata 22.20 W krainie latających scyzoryków - program artystyczny (powt.) 23.00 Sportowa sobota 23.20 Poszukiwany żywy lub martwy (Wanted: Dead or Alive) - film sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Gary Sherman, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Gene Simmons, Robert Guillaume, Mel Harris (102 min) 01.10 Klan (242,243,244) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (75 min) (powt.) 02.25 Przyczajeni (Layin' Low) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1995, reż. Danny Leiner, wyk. Jeremy Piven, Frank John Hughes, Edie Falco, Alanna Ubach (95 min) 04.00 Zakończenie programu 07.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 07.30 Tacy sami - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia 09.30 Jazda kulturalna - magazyn 10.15 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Smak grzybów - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11.05 Ballykissangel (37-ost.): Ostateczna granica - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Simon Massey, wyk. Stephen Tompkinson, Dervla Kirwan, Tony Doyle, Niall Toibin (48 min) 12.00 Kino bez rodziców: Spotkanie z Hanna Barbera - seriale animowane dla dzieci 12.35 Kino bez rodziców: Cudowne lata (94): Powrót - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Jim McBride, wyk. Fred Savage, Dan Lauria, Josh Saviano, Jason Harvey (23 min) 13.05 Szalejąca planeta: Wulkany - film dokumentalny, USA 1998 14.00 Animals: Arka Noego - magazyn przyrodniczy 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy (159): Komornik - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Magdalena Strużyńska (25 min) 15.30 Piknik Dwójki w Zamościu: Pożegnanie lata (1) 16.25 Polskie drogi (3/11): Najspokojniejsze miejsce na świecie - serial wojenny, Polska 1977, reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Zofia Mrozowska, Piotr Pawłowski (91 min) 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Duety do mety - teleturniej (stereo) 19.25 Piknik Dwójki w Zamościu: Pożegnanie lata (2) 20.50 Słowo na niedzielę 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Piknik Dwójki w Zamościu: Pożegnanie lata (3) 23.00 Sułtani westernu (City Slickers) - komedia przygodowa, USA 1991, reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Billy Cristal, Daniel Stern, Bruno Kirby, Jack Palance (110 min) 00.50 Z zimną krwią (In Cold Blood) (2-ost.) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Jonathan Kaplan, wyk. Anthony Edwards, Eric Roberts, Sam Neill, Lindsay Campbell (90 min) 02.20 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|80x80px 07.00 Animaniacy (24/33) - serial animowany 07.20 Pies, kot i... - serial animowany 07.35 Hej, Arnold (10/26) - serial animowany 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Taxi (3/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (40 min) 09.45 Ogrody bez granic (5/24) - serial dokumentalny 10.10 Wielka miłość Balzaka (ost.) - serial biograficzny, Polska 1973, reż. Wojciech Solarz, wyk. Beata Tyszkiewicz, Pierre Meyrand, Zdzisław Mrożewski, Rene Faure 11.05 Szlakiem odkrywców (3/13) - serial dokumentalny 11.35 Ja Cezar (3/6) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Wojna Trojańska - poszukiwanie prawdy (2/6) - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Ratujmy przyrodę (1/13) - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 Podróże bez biletu (10/26) - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 Zaproszenie 15.05 Portrety miast - reportaż 15.30 Karino (1/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz (25 min) 16.00 KSU - reportaż 16.30 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Program lokalny 19.00 Studio sport: Finał Narodowych Mistrzostw Polski w Tenisie. Relacja z finału najważniejszej dla polskich tenisistów imprezy rozgrywanej w kraju 19.30 Piano Express 20.00 Taxi (3/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (40 min) 20.40 Zew natury (3/12) - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Program lokalny 22.00 Zwierzenia nieznajomemu (Confidences a un inconnu) - film obyczajowy, Francja/Rosja/Włochy 1994, reż. Georges Bardawil, wyk. William Hurt, Olga Volkova, Sergei Yurski, Sandrine Bonnaire (92 min) 23.30 Winobranie '99 thumb|left|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.20 (WP) Pies, kot i... - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Mazowiecki informator kulturalny 08.20 Halo gmina 08.40 Ziołomania - program poradnikowy 09.00 (WP) Taxi (3/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (40 min) 09.45 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Wielka miłość Balzaka (ost.) - serial biograficzny, Polska 1973, reż. Wojciech Solarz, wyk. Beata Tyszkiewicz, Pierre Meyrand, Zdzisław Mrożewski, Rene Faure 11.05 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Ja Cezar - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Wojna Trojańska - poszukiwanie prawdy - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Ratujmy przyrodę - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie 15.05 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 15.30 (WP) Karino (1/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz (25 min) 16.00 (WP) KSU - reportaż 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Powstanie Warszawskie - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - program katolicki 18.40 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 19.00 (WP) Studio sport: Finał Narodowych Mistrzostw Polski w Tenisie 19.30 (WP) Piano Express 20.00 (WP) Taxi (3/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (40 min) 20.40 (WP) Zew natury - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Jak kochały - serial dokumentalny 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 (WP) Zwierzenia nieznajomemu (Confidences a un inconnu) - film obyczajowy, Francja/Rosja/Włochy 1994, reż. Georges Bardawil, wyk. William Hurt, Olga Volkova, Sergei Yurski, Sandrine Bonnaire (92 min) 23.30 (WP) Winobranie '99 00.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|80x80px 06.00 Disco Relax 07.00 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Kosmiczne wojny (5) - serial animowany, USA 1996 08.25 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 08.50 Power Rangers (117) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) 09.20 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.50 Owocmocna lista przebojów - program muzyczny 10.00 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Vern Gillum, wyk. Chuck Norris, Clarence Gilyard, Sheree J. Wilson (45 min) 10.55 Wiosna w sercu (Young at Heart) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Allan Arkush, wyk. Olympia Dukakis, Joe Penny, Philip Bosco, Louis Zorich (88 min) 12.45 Angelika i król (Angelique et le Roy) - film kostiumowy, Francja 1966, reż. Bernard Borderie, wyk. Michele Mercier, Sami Frey, Robert Hossein, Claude Giraud (100 min) 14.30 Gospodarz: gra - zabawa 15.00 Mister Poland '99 - reportaż 15.30 Link Journal - magazyn mody 16.00 Informacje 16.20 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 16.50 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Jezioro marzeń (Dawson's Creek) (16) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997-98, wyk. James Van Der Beek, Michelle Williams, Joshua Jackson, Katie Holmes (45 min) 18.10 Baza Pensacola (Pensacola) (25) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997-98, wyk. James Brolin (45 min) 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (6) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okik Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowowski, Marzena Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk (25 min) 20.30 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Dorota Chotecka (25 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Kurier sensacji - magazyn reporterów 22.00 Uderzenie lwa (Lion Strike) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Rick Jacobson, wyk. Don The Dragon Wilson, Bobbie Phillips, Robert Costanzo, Morgan Hunter (88 min) 23.45 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.50 Klub 'Udana Randka' (Head Over Heels) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Peter Dobso, Mitchell Whitfield, Eva LaRue, Cindy Ambuehl (25 min) 00.20 Playboy: Nocne eskapady (2) - serial erotyczny 01.20 Nocne szepty (Night Calls, the Movie) - film erotyczny, USA 1997, reż. Bob Kubilos, wyk. Juli Ashton, Doria, Ceci Taylor, Daniel Namath (85 min) 02.55 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Myszorki na prerii (13/16) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Mama, tata i ja - teleturniej dla dzieci i rodziców 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Pepsi chart - program muzyczny 10.30 Pod koszem (3/26) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.00 Szalony świat (14/39) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.30 USA High (3/41) - serial dla młodzieży 12.00 Świadek oskarżenia (Witness for the Prosecution) - film kryminalny, USA 1982 reż. Alan Gibson, wyk. Ralph Richardson, Deborah Kerr, Beau Bridges, Donald Pleasence (120 min) 14.05 Siłacze 15.10 Przystań Hubbardów (3/26) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 16.00 Zatoka szczęścia (Hyperion Bay) (3/17) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.00 Plaże Malibu (Malibu Shores) (3/8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.00 Start w TVN, meta na scenie - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Ja, Malinowski - serial komediowy, Polska 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.15 Obietnica (A Promise to Corolyn) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Jerry London, wyk. Delta Burke, Swoosie Kurtz, Shirley Knight, Grace Zabriskie (105 min) 22.00 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Miasto widmo (Phatom Town) - horror, USA 1998, reż. Jeff Burr, wyk. John Patrick White, Taylor Locke, Lauren Summers, Jimmy Herman (100 min) 00.15 Spot - magazyn kulturalny 00.45 Kto ma zabić moją żonę (I Wonder Who's Killing Her Now) - komedia, USA 1976, reż. Steven Hillard Stern, wyk. Bob Dishy, Joanna Barnes, Bill 02.20 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 04.20 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy left|thumb|80x80px 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 Wrestling - wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - program sportowy 08.50 Telezakupy 09.00 Kobra (Cobra) (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993/94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan 09.50 Telezakupy 10.00 Nieśmiertelny (6) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996, wyk. Adrian Paul, Stan Kirsch, Jim Byrnes 10.50 Telezakupy 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (7) - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (7) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 12.00 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 12.30 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportowy 13.00 Bractwo ekscentryków (Oddball Hall) - komedia, USA 1990, reż. Jackson Hunsicker, wyk. Don Ameche, Burgess Meredith, Bill Maynard, Tullio Moneta (87 min) 14.45 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (7) - serial animowany 15.30 Magiczny kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (7) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 16.00 Kobra (Cobra) (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993/94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan 17.00 Nieśmiertelny (7) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996, wyk. Adrian Paul, Stan Kirsch, Jim Byrnes 18.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 20.00 Miasteczko (Honky Tonk Freeway) - komedia, USA 1981, reż. John Schlesinger, wyk. Beau Bridges, Beverly D'Angelo, Hume Cronyn, William Devane (110 min) 21.55 Ogień (4) - serial obyczajowy, Australia, reż. Peter Fisk, wyk. Liddy Clark, Andy Anderson, Shane Feeney-Connor, Deborra-Lee Furness 22.55 Valentina - serial erotyczny, reż. Giandomenico Curi, wyk. Demetra Hampton, Russel Case, Guido Alberti 23.25 Szczelina (Rift) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1993, reż. Edward S. Barkin, wyk. Marc C. Andrews, Angela Baker, Ronnie Brand, Jennifer Bransford (87 min) 01.05 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|80x80px 06.00 W labiryncie (61,62): Telewizja nocą, Naprawa dachu - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Sławomira Łozińska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Leon Niemczyk (58 min) 07.00 Echa tygodnia (program w języku migowym) 07.30 Co cię znów ugryzło? (11,12,13): Choroba, Żarty, Remont - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Bronisław Wrocławski, Bernadeta Machała-Krzemińska (45 min) 08.15 Dźwięki północy. Festiwal muzyki inspirowanej folklorem - reportaż Bożeny Olechnowicz (powt.) 08.45 Ziarno: Rodzina Pana Jezusa - program dla dzieci 09.10 Mała Księżniczka (39/46) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1990 09.40 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 10.00 Ostatnia droga Witkacego - film dokumentalny Sławomira Smoczyńskiego 11.00 Pegaz tygodnia - magazyn kulturalny 11.15 Teledyski na życzenie 11.25 Gościniec - magazyn kultury i sztuki ludowej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Szatan z siódmej klasy - film przygodowy, Polska 1960, reż. Maria Kaniewska, wyk. Józef Skwark, Pola Raksa, Stanisław Milski, Krystyna Karkowska (107 min) 14.00 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Dziewczyna i chłopak (3/6): Szef i inni - serial przygodowy, Polska 1977, reż. Stanisław Loth, wyk. Stanisław Mikulski, Barbara Sołtysik, Wojciech Sieniawski, Anna Sieniawska (45 min) 15.45 Album śląski (2): Ludzie innej kategorii - reportaż Małgorzaty Imielskiej i Maciejki Mazan 16.00 Wieści polonijne 16.10 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 16.30 Magazyn polonijny z Wielkiej Brytanii 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Benefis Jerzego Hoffmana (stereo) 18.25 Czterdziestolatek (3/21): Wpadnij kiedy zechcesz, czyli bodźce stępione - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Irena Kwiatkowska, Roman Kłosowski (48 min) 19.15 Dobranocka: Bodzio - mały helikopterek - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 II Biesiada Weselna w Węgrowie (1) 21.05 Panorama 21.30 Prognoza pogody 21.35 Komisarz Maigret (2-ost.): Cierpliwość Maigreta (La patience de Maigret) - film kryminalny, Francja 1997, reż. Andrzej Kostenko, wyk. Bruno Cremer, Agnes Soral, Eric Prat, Anne Bellec (81 min) 22.55 Dalej robię swoje - Jubileusz 35-lecia pracy artystycznej Wojciecha Młynarskiego (1) 23.50 Sportowa sobota 00.10 TV Polonia zaprasza - Powitanie Polonii amerykańskiej 00.15 Czterdziestolatek (3/21): Wpadnij kiedy zechcesz, czyli bodźce stępione - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Jerzy Gruza (powt.) 01.15 Bodzio - mały helikopterek - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 II Biesiada Weselna w Węgrowie (1) (powt.) 03.05 Panorama (powt.) 03.30 Komisarz Maigret (2-ost.): Cierpliwość Maigreta (La patience de Maigret) - film kryminalny, Francja 1997, reż. Andrzej Kostenko, wyk. Bruno Cremer, Agnes Soral, Eric Prat, Anne Bellec (81 min) (powt.) 04.50 Benefis Jerzego Hoffmana (stereo) (powt.) thumb|left|80x80px 06.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.30 Gospodarz - teleturniej 07.00 Kamera start - teleturniej 07.30 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 08.00 Kojak (109) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973 (50 min) (powt.) 09.00 Hawaje pięć-zero (57) - serial kryminalny, USA (50 min) 10.00 Lu Lu i cudowny kwiat (27) - serial animowany 10.30 Kaskaderzy (40) - serial animowany 11.00 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (15) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas/Sophia Turkiewicz, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh, Peter Bensley (25 min) 11.30 Komputerowy świat (VR. 5) (1) - serial SF, USA 1995, reż. Adam Cherry, wyk. Lori Singer, Will Patton, Anthony Head, David McCallum (50 min) (powt.) 12.30 Prawo do miłości (58) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (58) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 13.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 14.00 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 14.30 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 15.00 Disco Polo Live 16.10 Trzej muszkieterowie (Les trois mousquetaires) (1/2): Zapinki królowej - film kostiumowy, Francja 1961, reż. Bernard Borderie, wyk. Gerard Barray, Anne Tonietti, Guy Trejan, Jean Carmet, Mylene Demongeot, Jacques Toja (90 min) 18.00 Kojak (110) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973, wyk. Telly Savalas, Dan Frazer, Kevin Dobson (50 min) 19.00 Komputerowy świat (VR. 5) (2) - serial SF, USA 1995, reż. Adam Cherry, wyk. Lori Singer, Will Patton, Anthony Head, David McCallum (50 min) 19.55 Super Express TV 20.05 W poszukiwaniu Grace (Search for Grace) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. Sam Pillsbury, wyk. Lisa Black Hartman, Ken Wahl, Richard Masur, Suzzanne Douglass (90 min) 21.55 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.55 Różowa landrynka 23.30 Pokonać lęk (Dare to Love) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Armand Mastroianni, wyk. Josie Bisset, Jill Eikenberry, James B. Sikking, Jason Gedrick (90 min) 01.05 Spotkanie z UFO (UFO Incident) - film SF, USA 1975, reż. Richard A. Colla, wyk. James Earl Jones, Estelle Parsons, Bernard Hughes, Jeanne Joe (91 min) 02.30 Disco Relax 03.30 Pożegnanie thumb|left|80x80px 07.15 Teleshopping 08.15 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Doktor Zagu, Klejnot snów, Gdzie jest Wally? - filmy animowane 10.15 Zaginiony świat - serial dla młodzieży, USA, wyk. Timothy Bottoms, Robert Gavin, Jennifer Drugan, Ed Gale (25 min) 10.40 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny, USA 1984, wyk. Don Johnson, Phillip Michael Thomas (40 min) 11.30 Żądło 2 (Sting II) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1983, reż. Jeremy Paul Kagan, wyk. Jackie Gleason, Mac Davis, Teri Garr, Karl Malden (97 min) 13.15 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 13.40 Detektywi - serial komediowy, W. Brytania, wyk. Jasper Carrot, Robert Powell, George Sewell (30 min) 14.10 Tata major - serial komediowy, USA 1989, wyk. Gerald McRaney, Jon Cypher, Marlon Archey, Nicole Dubuc (25 min) 14.35 Opowieści złotej małpy - serial przygodowy, USA 1982, wyk. Stephen Collins, Caitlin O'Heaney, Jeff MacKay, Roddy McDowell (50 min) 15.30 Siódme niebo - serial familijny, USA, wyk. Stephen Collins, Catherine Hicks, Barry Watson, Jessica Biel (50 min) 16.20 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Stephen Geoffreys, Mary Ellen Trainor, Dennis Libscomb, Kristen Vigard (25 min) 17.10 Nieustraszeni - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, wyk. Brixton Karnes, Christine Steel, Duane Davies, Kathy Trageser (50 min) 18.00 Kameleon - serial SF, USA 1996, wyk. Michael T. Weiss, Andrea Parker, Patrick Bauchau (50 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy, USA 1988, wyk. John Schuck, Lee Meriwether, Howard Morton, Jason Marsden (25 min) 20.00 -01.20 SOBOTA MOCNYCH WRAŻEŃ: 20.00 Miasteczko (Honky Tonk Freeway) - komedia, USA 1981, reż. John Schlesinger, wyk. Beau Bridges, Beverly D'Angelo, Hume Cronyn, William Devane (110 min) 21.55 Palais Royal - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1988, reż. Martin Lavut, wyk. Dean Stockwell, Kim Cattrall, Matt Craven, Brian George (91 min) 23.35 Na granicy (Borderline) - film sensacyjny, USA 1980, reż. Jerrold Freedman, wyk. Charles Bronson, Bruno Kirby, Bert Remsen, Michael Lerner (100 min) 01.20 Savannah - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, wyk. David Gail, Robyn Lively, Jamie Luner, Paul Satterfield (50 min) 02.05 Cień wątpliwości (Shadow of a Doubt) - thriller, USA 1991, reż. Karen Arthur, wyk. Mark Harmond, Diana Ladd, Margaret Welsh, William Lanteau (95 min) 03.45 Na granicy (Borderline) - film sensacyjny, USA 1980, reż. Jerrold Freedman, wyk. Charles Bronson, Bruno Kirby, Bert Remsen, Michael Lerner (100 min) (powt.) thumb|left|80x80px 07.05 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany 08.25 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.30 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 09.00 (K) Skradziona kolekcja - komedia, Polska 1979, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Izabella Dziarska, Elżbieta Starostecka, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski (82 min) 10.30 (K) Wycieczki przyrodnicze: Rybołów - rybak doskonały - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1999 11.00 (K) Oszustka (The Con) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Steven Schachter, wyk. Rebecca de Mornay, William H. Macy, Frances Sternhagen, Mike Nussbaum (88 min) 12.30 Rozkodowany Bunny - filmy animowane 13.30 Nie przegap 13.35 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy 14.00 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 14.10 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłki nożnej 14.40 (K) Instynkt życia - film dokumentalny 15.35 (K) Szakal (The Jackal) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Michael Caton-Jones, wyk. Bruce Willis, Richard Gere, Sidney Poitier, Diane Venora (119 min) 17.35 (K) Deser: Zmiana - film krótkometrażowy 18.00 (K) Mecz + Mecz - magazyn piłki nożnej 20.00 (K) Hi-Life - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1998, reż. Roger Hedden, wyk. Eric Stoltz, Daryl Hannah, Kathrin Cartlidge, Campbell Scott (85 min) 21.30 (K) Liga + - magazyn ligi polskiej 22.35 (K) Na dobre i na złe (Thick and Thin) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Philippe Mora, wyk. Robert Townsend, Olivier Gruner (94 min) 00.15 (K) Stan wojny (Act of War) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Robert Lee, wyk. Jack Scalia, Ingrid Torrance (95 min) 01.50 (K) Rzeźnik - film erotyczny (89 min) 03.20 (K) Boks zawodowy: Oscar de La Hoya - Trinidad thumb|left|80x80px 06.30 Sposób Waldo - serial dla dzieci 07.00 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 (powt.) 09.30 Moda TV - magazyn mody 10.00 Stylowe restauracje 10.30 Stylowe wnętrza 11.00 Projekt Alf (Alf) - komedia SF, Niemcy 1996, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Miguel Ferrer, William O'Leary, Jensen Daggett, Scott Michael Campbell (105 min) 12.45 Gość z chmur (Three Wishes) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk. Patrick Swayze, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, Joseph Mazzello, Seth Mumy (112 min) 14.50 Filmy animowane 15.00 Szmaragdowy kamień - serial historyczny 16.00 Opowieści z mórz południowych - serial przygodowy, Australia 1998 17.00 Moda TV - magazyn mody 18.00 Showbiz report - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Lot 001 - serial komediowy, Polska 1999 19.30 The Monkees - serial komediowy, USA 1966 20.00 Słoneczne wakacje - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1999 21.00 Miłość, życie i kłopoty - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996 22.00 Austin Powers: Agent Specjalnej Troski (Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Jay Roach, wyk. Mike Myers, Elizabeth Hurley, Mimi Rogers, Michael York (95 min) 00.00 Rozpruwacz umysłów (Wes Craven Presents Mind Ripper) - horror, USA 1995, reż. Joe Gayton, wyk. Lance Henriksen, Claire Stansfield, Natasha Wagner, Dan Bloom (105 min) 01.45 James Dean - wyścig z przeznaczeniem - film dokumentalny 03.35 Wierne serce (Forever in My Heart) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1995, reż. Gerard Marx, wyk. Pierre Arditi, Michele Laroque, Sam Karman (90 min) thumb|left|80x80px 12:00 Otwarcie Kanału Wizja Sport 19:00 Żużel: Turniej O Złoty Kask 22:00 Boks 24:00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 08.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 10.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 15.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 16.00 Interaktiv Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy 17.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 19.00 Obrotowy klub - taneczny program Vivy 20.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny: Will Smith 21.00 In Luv - talk show 22.00 Overdrive - magazyn muzyczny (pop-rockowe nowości) 23.00 Berlin House - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house 00.00 Taneczna noc Vivy - program muzyczny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Jeden z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Sport z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viva z 1999 roku